An Ubiquitous Valentine's Day Story wBlood
by Aruzhan Kii
Summary: Just another Valentine's Day Story. WARNING! - Dark Themes and Graphic Imagery that borders the M-Rating, One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I of course wish I owned Love Live! School Idol Project. Sadly I don't. WARNING! – Dark Themes and Graphic Imagery

* * *

The day wore so heavily on one Umi Sonada as she began her journey home. She never once thought sitting on her butt and listening to people talk about business would be so exhausting, both mentally and physically. During one particular meeting she felt such a strong urge just to let it all out and rip each and every one of those boring old men and women a new one.

Thankfully though, the day was over with now.

Thankfully she managed to make it back home.

Umi walked up to the door and was about to open it when suddenly, *sniff*. The woman's nose was invaded by a peculiar smell. *sniff* she sniffed the air again. '*sniff* what is it?' she thought *sniff* it smelled so familiar and so alluring. *sniff* and it was coming from inside her house.

This caused the woman to tense up.

Cautiously, the blue-haired woman opened the door to her home. The door creaked as she slowly opened it. *sniff* the smell was still there but now it was much stronger than before. She stepped into her home and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. It was eerily quiet in her home, something she was not use to in the slightest.

"Tadaima," she called out.

Suddenly from out of nowhere she was struck by two streaks that came barreling towards her, a grey one and a ginger colored one.

The blue-haired woman was instantly taken off her feet.

"OKAERI!" she heard the familiar sounds of her lovers greeting her.

Both of them quickly got to their feet followed slowly by their blue-haired love.

The impact did a number on Umi as she got to her feet, gripping her head in pain. "Ta-dai-ma…*nosebleeds*," her words failed her as she opened her eyes and was rewarded with the sight of her two wives wearing their cooking aprons, and not much else.

"Okaeri anata," they said in unison.

"Would you like dinner…?" Honoka said.

"…Or a bath…?" Kotori spoke.

"…Or would you prefer to have…Us?" the two said in unison again as they both moved into a rather suggestive pose as they bend over, pressed their rears together and beckon Umi to them.

Umi's nose continued to bleed freely as she was stunned into silence.

"Nene, Kotori-chan, I think we broke her," Honoka giggled as she stood up straight.

"Eh, I think we did Honoka-chan," the silver-haired woman agreed.

By now more of Umi's blood continued to pour from her nose and starting to stain her shirt.

"Ooh, she brought something for us," the ginger woman commented as her eyes turned red and her fangs protruded from her mouth. She zapped right up to her stunned wife. The woman saw her lover's blood seep out of her nose and down her shirt, staining the white cloth

Honoka buried her face in her lover's chest where the blood had poured. *sniff* she took in the combine scent of the woman and her own blood. She stuck out her tongue and slid it over the drenched cloth running it over her wife's cleavage before bringing it over the nape of her neck until she met right at the woman's lips. The woman swallowed the blood first before pressing her lips to the blunette's own in a chaste kiss.

"Welcome home sweetie," Honoka said before stepping aside for her other wife to give her greeting.

Kotori pretty much repeated the same actions as her ginger-haired wife did.

The two vampire females finished their greeting with bloodied smiles.

Umi finally regained her senses after that. "W-what's going on here?" she asked the two as she retrieved a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe her face.

"Mou, don't you know what today is?" Honoka asked trying to look all cute and innocent, contrary to her modestly clothed state.

"N-not really," Umi answered.

"It's Valentine's day Umi-chan," Kotori revealed, latching onto her wife's arm.

"V-Valentine's Day!" Umi gasped as she took out her phone and looked at the date. Sure enough it said February 14th on it. "Mou, I completely forgot," she groaned.

"That's okay dear," Honoka said, latching onto the woman's free hand.

"B-but I didn't get the two of you anything," she confessed.

"It's alright," Kotori assured her. "Besides we got you something, instead," she informed.

"Y-you guys got me something?" Umi asked, feeling even more ashamed.

"Eh, don't act like that, Umi-chan," Honoka told her, sensing the woman's mood. "Like Kotori-chan said, we got you something. But it's a surprise so cover your eyes okay," she instructed.

"O-okay then," Umi complied at placed her hands over her eyes.

Both Honoka and Kotori placed their hands on top of hers for good measure and used their free hands to guide the blunette towards the dining room area.

With her sight temporarily taken away, Umi's other senses kicked in. *sniff* Again her nose was assaulted by that strange yet familiar scent that she now noticed was permeating the entire house. She could feel her vampire loves gently guiding and pulling her towards the dining room area of their home.

"Here we are my love," she heard Kotori say as she let go of her.

"I hope you like it," Honoka added before removing her own hand.

Free to look again Umi removed her hands and opened her eyes. When she did she saw the true source of the smell that's been invading her nostrils and she now knew what the smell was exactly.

Blood and flesh.

The smell was from a whole lot of blood and freshly butchered meat.

The trio's dining room had been transformed, changing from an elegant gathering place to something akin to a scene in a horror movie or prep area of a butcher's shop. Almost everything was covered in blood. She then noticed a large bloody carcass taking up the entire table in the room. Umi could tell by the head put on display that the carcass was that of a large wild boar.

Umi felt her mouth begin to water on top of a wave of nostalgia overtaking her.

She recalled in her younger days when she and her parents would often feast on wild boar. The thrill of the hunt and the euphoric rush of the kill was all she ever looked forward to in those days. Sadly those days have long since passed.

As she looked at the piles of fresh flesh and entrails on the table she could feel her true nature begin to take over.

She looked at her inhuman lovers. "You two did all this…for me?" her breath hitched and began to shift in tone from human to animal.

The two vampires nodded happily.

"We know how much you miss hunting ever since we got here," Honoka spoke up.

"And while we know you would've preferred to do the hunting and killing yourself, we thought this would've been a nice surprise," Kotori further explained.

"Do you like it?" Honoka asked a little concerned.

Umi didn't say anything as she swept the two women off their feet with her inhuman strength. She gave each of them a wonderfully long and delightful kiss before placing them back on the ground. "*growl* I love it my wonderful wonderful darlings," she lovingly informed them in a full on animalistic tone.

"Happy Valentine's day, Umi-chan," the two bloodsuckers said as they moved towards the table. Giving their wife a nice glimpse of what they wore behind their aprons, not a damn thing X.

"Dig in, sweetie," Honoka said as she and Kotori motioned to the gory feast on their table.

With that Umi allowed her true-self to take over. Her body convulsed and spasm as she began her transformation. All her clothes burst into confetti as her body doubled in sized with an increase of muscle mass. Bare skin was soon covered with dark-blue fur that sprouted like wild fire. Her face soon followed in the change as her mouth began to elongate into a large canine-like snout and her teeth all grew an inch or so and turned razor-sharp.

Where a woman once stood there was now a towering bipedal wolf with just the faintest hint of feminine figure to it. It crept up to the table and sniffed heavily at the flesh and viscera that decorated it. What amounted to a happy grunt escaped its lips.

Umi howled in approval before she dug into the carcass with all the grace of a wild beast. Her human-side had the reason to appreciate the nostalgic tastes and textures while her wolf-side just instinctually focused on filling its belly.

Honoka moved over towards her silver-haired wife. The two were delighting in seeing their werewolf lover enjoying her gory surprise.

"I'm so happy we did this for her," she said to Kotori.

"Uh-huh, even in this form, I've never seen her so happy," the woman replied.

"Take a seat my love," Honoka prompted her fellow vampire as she pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you my sweet," Kotori replied as she sat down, the cool surface of the wooden chair tingling her bare skin

Honoka then moved over to a small ice bucket beside the table and retrieved a large bottle and two champaign glasses. She placed both in front of Kotori. *Cork popping* she opened the bottle and poured the contents. A thick dark red liquid cascaded from the bottle and filled the two glasses.

With that done, Honoka placed the bottle back into the bucket. She picked up both glasses and handed one to her wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love," the ginger-haired vampire held her glass up.

"Happy Valentine's to you as well my sweet," Kotori raised hers up.

The two then raised their glasses to their shared animalistic wife. "Happy Valentine's day Umi-chan," they said to the werewolf still savagely enjoying her feast. The two vampires clink their glasses together and drank, both delighting in the blood courtesy of the animal they killed for their hard-working wolf.

With that they simply watched their love feast as they patiently waited for later on tonight where they would enjoy a more human yet still primal activity later on.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well then, this was a thing. I actually started writing some stuff around Halloween but I missed posting stuff on that day. I thought about doing Vampires and Werewolves back then and this thing popped into my head. Then by the time I found it and finished this it was just a few days before Valentine's Day. So I combined the two. I kind of wanted to put this in my Just Some HonoKotoUmi One-shots deal but I figured I let this stand alone. Hope you enjoyed this sweet, romantic, somewhat blood-drenched Valentine's Day fic.

Happy Valentine's/ Love Marketing/ Single Awareness/ Actual Love/ Potential Love/ Take your pick Day everybody.


End file.
